


¿Feliz navidad?

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Louis tuviera que elegir una fecha para suicidarse, elegiría navidad.  Si Harry tuviera que elegir una fecha para asesinarse por accidente, elegiría Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Feliz navidad?

**Author's Note:**

> solo pensé en mi depresión de navidad y en la teoría de platón, sobre la reencarnación y el traspaso de cuerpo en cuerpo, y bueno, salió esta tontería sin sentido. espero les guste

Desde que dejó de ser un niño, para Louis, navidad se volvió un día aburrido, deprimente, opaco. Una fecha que elegiría para suicidarse, definitivamente. Tan solo pensar en la fecha, hacía que le duela el pecho, se deprimiera e incluso, pensara en el suicidio. No entendía por qué, ni sabía cuando comenzó a pasarle, pero el sentimiento ahí estaba, latiendo con fuerza dentro suyo.

Era un sentimiento tan profundo, que a veces ni le dejaba respirar y no estaba exagerando, para nada. Era fuerte, podía borrarle la sonrisa más grande como si fuera el peor mal. Era como un pozo, era la depresión, pero una depresión navideña. Raro, pero no era el único que le pasaba, de eso estaba seguro, no porque lo haya hablado con otra persona que le pasara lo mismo, sino porque la taza de suicidio en el mundo era mayor en navidad. Algo hipócrita, supongo, porque debería ser una fiesta familiar y alegre, como lo es para todos en la infancia. Porque en esos tiempos todos estamos felices, desde las familias pobres, cuando los niños casi ni reciben regalos, hasta los que tienen más dinero, porque cuando uno es un niño no se fija en eso, sino en todas esas cosas que nos inventan, las tontas historias hace que el espíritu navideño esté vivo y flameante. Suponiendo que no sea así.

Lo que más le deprimía a Louis, era saber que cuando era niño esta etapa era la mejor del año; recibía doble regalo, uno por navidad y otro por su cumpleaños. En la infancia uno es muy materialista, pensó sin ánimos. Y quizás es cierto, somos muy materialistas de niños o muy crédulos e idiotas, pensando que todas esas historias son reales y que si somos gruñones en navidad nos aparecerá el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, futuras y presentes.

Así que, la infancias de todos es parecida, nos la pasamos sonriendo y comiendo, felices y ansiosos porque un señor de mediana edad con problemas de sobre peso venga a darnos regalos.

O tal vez, es por otra cosa, porque sí, puede ser. En la infancia solo sabemos poco, conocemos poco, sufrimos poco. Somos ignorantes de todo lo que nos rodea, de toda la mierda, la basura. Creemos en los felices para siempre y en los hombres de mediana edad con problemas de sobre peso que nos regalan cosas. A medida que vamos creciendo, perdemos la vida, perdemos lo esencial, nos vamos perdiendo a nosotros mismos. Puede que no tan exagerado y solo perdemos algo, perdemos algo que nos hace perder la emoción, que nos hace gruñones y quejones, porque eso es lo que somos de mayores, aunque Louis, ni nadie quieran admitirlo.

Pero lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien que perdió algo, algo que no sabe que es, algo que le hace perder la emoción por fiestas que todo el mundo a su alrededor festeja, es que todos estén emocionados y felices en donde está. Que disfruten algo que no entiendas, eso es lo que le pasa a Louis, están todos con algún preparativo, ocupándose de la cena, de los invitados para una gran cena navideña, de los adornos del árbol, para que se vea bien y vivo. Mientras que Louis está a un costado de la cocina, sus ojos siguiendo a todos, perdido, tomando té, pero sin siquiera sintiéndole la azúcar con su lengua, espero se entienda la metáfora.

Está triste, hundido, mientras todos están arriba, en la cima, festejando, algo que él no puede festejar, algo que no le ve sentido. Trata de verle sentido, de alegrarse, hasta compró regalos, tratando de seguir un poco las tradiciones, aunque él odie las tradiciones. Porque no puede ser tan diferente ¿no? Tan anti todo, tiene que hacer lo que lo demás, así que le compró regalos a su familia, le va a costar un poco el próximo mes, pero no está siendo tan raro y eso está bien.

Todo está en cámara lenta, pasa en un tiempo más lento que el común, pero ¿eso no es lo que tiene que pasar cuando uno la pasa mal? Así que lo trata de pasar, pero sigue sin entenderlo, es todo tan estúpido y sin sentido. No entiende si quiera porque la pasa mal, todos disfrutan, ¿por qué él no puede?

Ni siquiera lo aguantó, así que le dijo a su madre que el viaje en tren desde Londres a Doncaster le había hecho mal y que quería acostarse un rato, que si sentía mejor bajaba para la cena. Ella le hizo una mueca, le dijo que se mejoré y le dejo ir, dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole amplio. Y ahí estaba, ella estaba feliz y era navidad y ella una adulta, una adulta que le veía sentido, que le emocionaba, Louis no lo entendía. Lo hizo ponerse peor, así que apuró su paso en la escalera y se encerró en su habitación.

Dentro, en la oscuridad, se recostó en su cama y se quedó allí, mirando el techo sin expresión, hasta que, casi unos treinta minutos después, sintió una tos falsa venir desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Se asustó, porque la tos fue ronca y todavía en su casa no había hombres, el novio de su mamá estaba con su madre, en una visita rápida, se había llevado a los gemelos y, según Jay, no iba a volver hasta dentro de una hora.

Cuando se sentó en la cama, se dio cuenta que había un chico de, más o menos, su edad, apoyado contra la pared contraria. Tenía largos rizos hasta los hombros, brillantes ojos verdes y un suéter de navidad, con los colores típicos, rojo, verde y azul. Tenía los brazos sobre el pecho y el ceño un poco fruncido. Louis se enderezó, apoyándose contra la pared en la cama y mirándolo mejor, con el ceño fruncido también.

"Al fin, llevo casi treinta minutos intentado llamar tu atención, me movía alrededor de ti y no lo notabas" Murmuró, con voz ronca, no como debía de ser normalmente, sino como si estuviera lastimada la garganta, más ronca de lo normal, suponiendo que su voz es ronca normalmente. "Eres muy distraído, o tu techo muy interesante"

El ceño de Louis se profundizó, porque ¿qué...?

"¿Quieres eres?" Le preguntó y quizás, solo quizás, la voz le salió más aguda de lo que ya lo era. Le pasaba, cuando pasaba un tiempo sin hablar. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué mierda haces aquí?" Preguntó, ahora si con su tono de voz normal.

"No trates de arreglar tu voz solo porque la apariencia del último cuerpo mortal en que estuve es atractiva. No seas tan superficial, Louis" Se burló, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Aunque Louis no entendió nada de lo que dijo. "Por cierto, soy Harry"

"Oh, tu nombre lo explica todo" Dijo sarcástico Louis. "No estaría entendiendo nada, ¿de que mierda hablas con cuerpo mortal?"

"Pensé que lo suponías," Habló, rondando sus ojos. "casi ni existo de lo transparente que soy" Dijo y recién ahí, Louis se dio cuenta que en serio, Harry era transparente, podía ver su escritorio detrás de él.

"¿Qué..." Comenzó, asustado, y se hizo hacía atrás en la cama.

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos.

"Esto es así, soy un espíritu, navideño, si prefieres. Tiene una explicación, morí en navidad, me gustaría haber muerto en halloween pero fue lo que me tocó" Se encogió de hombros. "Se supone que nuestras apariciones tienen un fin educativo, eso es lo que me dijeron después de que me haya asesinado por accidente la navidad pasada. Pero estoy seguro que los de halloween no hacen nada educativo" Suspiró, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. "Pero en fin, se supone que tengo que enseñarte a no ser un gruñón malhumorado para navidad, no es que cree que está mal, te ves bien con el ceño fruncido, lo que pasa es que el mundo piensa que está mal"

"Espera," Dijo Louis, abriendo los ojos. "¿Quieres decir que eres mi fantasma de las navidades pasadas, futuras y presentes?"

Harry rió con ganas.

"Esa historia es real, yo no soy así, ese fantasma se armó toda la historia, pero yo no tenía ganas. Es el único día en el que puedo manifestarme y ¿tengo que hacer toda esa estupidez?" Louis le sonrió, al parecer, el fantasma era muy parecido a él. "Quería hablar con alguien de carne y hueso, solo pude hablar con otros espíritus en este tiempo, pero podía entretenerme con otras cosas, no puedo quejarme" Se encogió de hombros. 

"¿Sí?" Louis levantó una de sus cejas. "¿Qué hiciste durante el año?"

"Te observé, necesitaba información para aparecerme hoy y cumplir con mi objetivo. Amaba cuando te duchabas y me mostrabas ese culo tuyo, mis mejores momentos del año" Harry murmuró, seductor pero también divertido, y Louis rió, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

"Eso debe ser muy entretenido" Comentó entre risas.

"Si que lo era" Murmuró y le guiñó un ojo. "En fin, estuve pensando en lo que te iba a decir y llegué a algo; finge" Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué finja?" Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"Claro, no crees en navidad y tienes razones, es una fiesta estúpida. Solo finge, la gente no se preocupa por ti, ni los fantasmas" Se encogió de nuevo de hombros, suspirando.

Louis rió y asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Está bien"

Se pasaron el resto de la noche así, con excepción de la cena, porque su madre lo había llamado a comer y tuvo que bajar. Pero se la pasó riendo, porque solo él podía ver a Harry; y Harry se había puesto a molestar al novio de su mamá y otros parientes, los despeinaba o le tiraba comida encima. Y Louis se la pasó riendo en la cena, lo que alegró mucho a Jay, porque en las últimas navidades lo había visto apagado, gris, y Louis siempre estaba de colores.

Después de la cena, subió de nuevo, con Harry flotando a su lado. Y en su habitación se pusieron a conversar, se la pasaron toda la noche así, conversando y tomando té (solo Louis, porque aunque Harry extrañaba el té, no podía tomar). Harry le contó todo, lo que se acordaba de su muerte, porque al parecer, uno al morir olvidaba todo, todo lo vivido, solo se acordaba lo aprendido. Algo así como que los recuerdos desaparezcan y solo le quede lo que leíste en un libro o aprendiste en la escuela.

También le explicó todo acerca de estar muerto; le dijo que uno al morir se convierte en energía invisible y que no debía quejarse de navidad, porque estar muerto y solo era peor, era triste y desesperante. Pero que era bueno encontrar otro espíritu por ahí, porque te sentías casi vivo, alguien te oía, alguien te veía.

Le contó que solo estaba donde Louis estaba, porque por el año debía hacer eso. Le dijo de las veces que vio espíritu en algunos lugares a donde fue, como en la casa de su amigo Stan (el cual no le caía bien, a juzgar por la expresión que hizo cuando habló de él) o a un bar al que había ido, donde había encontrado a varios que ahora eran sus amigos. También le contó lo que sabía, sobre la reencarnación, que eso existe, le dijo, es real, uno vive un tiempo como fantasma y después ¡boom! Aparece siendo humano en algún cuerpo mortal.

Louis también le contó cosas, como anécdotas de cuando era chico o de adolescente, de travesuras con sus amigos o bromas que le hizo a sus hermanas, también bromas que le hicieron ellas a él. Se la pasó así, charlando y riendo, aprendiendo y enseñando, sin duda, fue su mejor navidad por un tiempo.

Eso hizo que sufriera, cuando en la mañana, Harry le dijo que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento y que sufriera el doble cuando lo hizo, desapareció, cerca de las 11 de la mañana.

Bajó, un poco más depresivo que ayer, porque ahora extrañaba a Harry, pero menos malhumorado porque ahora tenía una aire que lo rodeaba llamado Harry con ojos verdes y cabello largo y rizado.

[...]

Volvió a Londres días después, porque año nuevo lo iba a pasar con sus amigos, iba a tener una fiesta de año nuevo como era debida. Se organizó de nuevo en su departamento y puede que las veces que se haya bañado haya hecho un show al desvestirse, teniendo la esperanza que Harry esté por ahí, mirándolo y disfrutando del espectáculo.

La pasó bien en la fiesta de año nuevo, conoció un chico, con el cual seguía hablando. Pero no la pasó tan bien como en navidad, porque no conoció ningún fantasma con largos rizos y brillantes ojos verdes, pero bueno, se conformó.

Trabajó y estudió todo el mes de enero, no había tenido vacaciones por navidad, solo el día de navidad libre e igual que el de año nuevo, los dos días siguientes estuvieron ajetreados, casi ni durmió, por viajar a su Londres en navidad y por pasar la noche en la casa de Zayn, el chico que conoció, en año nuevo. Pero estuvo bien para él, porque iba a tener sus vacaciones en la última semana de enero y la primera de febrero, justo cuando no tenía exámenes cerca y podía faltar a un par de veces a clases, pero solo lo iba a hacer la primer semana de febrero, cuando viajara a Doncaster para visitar a su familia por una semana.

La última semana de enero se la pasó en Londres, juntándose a comer con sus amigos, yendo a clases y acostado en su habitación viendo películas o series en netflix, fue como el quiso, no podía quejarse. El fin de semana, salió a un bar el sábado con sus amigos, y a un club el sábado, donde también fue Zayn, el chico que conoció en año nuevo. Era divertido y atractivo, así que Louis creía que podía funcionar por un tiempo, hasta que se aburriera.

Porque eso le pasaba, se aburría de las personas con las que salía y nunca tenía relaciones largas y serias. La más larga y seria fue con Hannah en la secundaria, pero ni siquiera fue real, porque le gustaba pero no iba a funcionar mucho más tiempo. Hannah carecía de pene, nada más que decir.

El domingo se la pasó con Zayn, teniendo sexo, fumando hierba y comiendo pizza. Zayn se fue el domingo por la noche, porque Louis tenía un boleto para Doncaster para el lunes en la mañana y tenía que dormir un poco, para parecer un poco vivo, ya que tenía ojeras de días, por salir el fin de semana y pasar las noches en netflix los días de semana.

Llegó a su casa el lunes a la siesta, cerca de las tres de la tarde, Jay había dejado a Lottie y Fizzy a cargo, y estaba a punto de salir, justo cuando Louis tocó el timbre. Jay le sonrió ampliamente cuando le abrió y se hizo a un lado, Louis tenía un poco de miedo, porque la sonrisa que su madre tenía en su rostro indicaba una cosa: ella quería algo de Louis.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Louis, adentrándose a la casa y dejando su bolso a un lado, tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Acompáñame" Le contestó Jay, todavía sonriente, aunque era un poco (muy) forzada la sonrisa que tenía.

"¿A donde?" Le preguntó Louis, con el ceño a un fruncido. No se había movido de donde estaba, su mano todavía en el aire, como si tuviera sosteniendo el bolso, aunque ya no lo hacía.

"Al hospital," Suspiró, por fin dejando su sonrisa psicópata de lado. "Anne, la vecina, está en trabajo de parto. Me llamó y me pidió que esté con ella, resulta que su esposo está de viaje y su hija Gemma en su departamento, en Londres. Me dijo a mi pero no quiero ir sola, así que por favor..."

"Está bien, vamos, mamá" Murmuró Louis, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo callar a su madre, quien creía que tenía que hablar mucho para convencer a su hijo de acompañarla. Aunque Louis nunca llegaba cansado por el viaje de tren, siempre se quejaba, para que el primer día que está en casa no lo manden a comprar o hacer otra cosa. Por eso Jay estaba más que extrañada.

Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, dispuesta a discutir, porque su hijo estaba raro, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros porque esa cosa rara que su hijo tenía le estaba beneficiando por el momento. Louis llamaba a esa cosa rara "humor Harry".

Llegaron en 20 minutos en auto, el hospital era grande y muy blanco, a Louis nunca le gustaron, porque eran aburridos y tristes, pero bueno, estaba por un nacimiento, lo que no era nada aburrido, ni triste, así que no podía quejarse.

Jay preguntó en recepción donde estaba Anne, habitación 31 le dijo la chica, y ellos caminaron por varios lugares buscando la habitación. La encontraron unos 30 minutos después, pero ya era tarde, porque cuando entraron, Anne estaba con un pequeño bulto blanco en brazos, se escapaba un poco de color piel, que era parte de un brazo del bebé. Louis sonrió y se acercó, aun así sino tenía la confianza para hacer eso. Anne levantó la mirada y lo vio unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces vio a Jay detrás.

"Vine con mi hijo, perdón por no avisar" Se excusó,

"Está bien" Le contestó Anne, un poco ida, sonreía grande, ampliamente.

Le tocaba a Louis, presentarse o decir algo, pero no podía hacer nada, sus ojos estaban centrados en el bebé y en los ojos verdes que tenía, brillantes y hermosos.

"Todavía no sé que nombre ponerle" Le comentó Anne, como si fuera algo que debía decir a un desconocido.

"Tiene ojos de Harry, debería llamarse Harry" Le contestó Louis, sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos del bebé, que eran como los de Harry, brillantes y hermosos.

Anne asintió, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, también mirando su bebé.

"Entonces Harry se llamará" Le dijo y entonces lo miró.

Lo miró como entendiendo, entendiendo que Louis hablaba de Harry, el fantasma de navidad, el de ojos verdes, brillantes y hermosos, el de rizos largos y sonrisas con hoyuelos. Lo miró como si supiera que Harry, el fantasma de navidad, había reencarnado en su bebé. Lo miró como si supiera que Harry le había quitado por un buen tiempo la depresión navideña.


End file.
